The Moment of Truth
by Rosey93
Summary: Hunico , Richie Steamboat , Seth Rollins , & Xavier Woods , the 4 friends were trying to sleep but they can't cause they hide something inside them they don't wanna say it to anyone... but they had no choice but to say it to each other.


**This is my 1st FanFic, hope you like it.**

(Hunico), (Xavier Woods), (Seth Rollins), & (Richie Steamboat) were sitting in the lounge room, they felt they didn't sleep well, thinking of their problems & their thoughts on someone special…..

(Xavier Woods): Well, well, well, what do we have here… All of you can't sleep, can you?

(Hunico): Yep.

(Seth Rollins): Me too.

(Richie Steamboat): Me three.

(Xavier Woods): I got an idea… let's talk about our problems… I got my new camera from my lovely cousin….

(Hunico): You must be lucky.

(Xavier Woods): Indeed, man… so… let's start with (Richie)… & I will call the interview "The Moment Of Truth".

(Seth Rollins): Awesome!

(Xavier Woods): So… what's your problem? Is it your Hall Of famer dad? 'getting towards (Richie)'

(Richie Steamboat): Hahahahaha… nah… it's not him… i…. dammit, I can't, sorry guys.

(Seth Rollins): Oh, oh, I know…. It's about girl, right?

(Richie) blushed after what (Rollins) said that it was about a girl, all of them replied saying "Ooooooooooooooh!"…..

(Xavier Woods): Ooooooooooh! The baby dragon has found a girlfriend… tell us about that girl, man.

(Richie Steamboat): Ok, guys… it was long time ago when I was like 16 years old… I met that girl… she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life…..

(Xavier Woods): &?

(Richie Steamboat): &… I know her father….

(Xavier Woods): Oh, baby! How about you go to her father & ask her for her hand to propose?

(Richie) let his head down upset because of her father…..

(Xavier Woods): What?

(Seth Rollins): Not good, buddy!

(Xavier Woods): Seriously, what?

(Woods) moved the camera away to let (Richie) talk in private…

(Richie Steamboat) "whisper": Uh… (Xavier), my friend…. She's (Eddie Guerrero)'s daughter… & you know that… he died 5 years ago.

(Xavier Woods): Opps… my bad… so you're talking about, HOLY SHIT!

(Hunico): That's (Ra…..).

(Xavier Woods): (Hunico), amigo…. No mentioning any names on this camera… anything will be just secret, I know who she is… anyway, continue, (Richie).

(Richie Steamboat): Anyway, i…. I tried to tell her that I really, really like her a lot, but, she likes… that masked guy… & I'm not talking about you, (Hunico).

(Hunico): Yeah, I can see that.

(Xavier Woods): Whoa, what a tragedy, man… love hurts, right?

(Richie Steamboat): But all of the matter is… this thing won't let me down if I was fighting in the ring… cause, I can wait for hundreds of years.

(Xavier Woods): That's, uh… great, (Seth Rollins)… you're on.

(Seth Rollins): As for me I don't have any problem with a girl like you, (Richie)… or (Hunico)… I was just an underdog just like anyone else… & all I wanted was to be the best one… I wanted to be recognized in the ring, get to the top… I wanted to let those people know who I am, & who I become.

(Xavier Woods): Good one… (Hunico), your turn…

(Hunico): Can't.

(Xavier Woods): C'mon, man… Tell us what's inside in your heart.

(Hunico): Ok… still remember this day, was the best… & the worst in the same time.

(Xavier Woods): Tell us the best.

(Hunico): It was last year… December 15th 2009… I was just working as a jobber with (Julio Cruz)… but before we started our work… I went to take some tickets… the ticket seller gave us the money, & recognized us as a jobbers… anyway, I decided that me & my stupid amigo, who likes to flirt with some girls, to have a takeaway… then I saw her… she was next to me… her hair was yellow with some tufts black… wearing a black jacket, short pants, black boots, & her blows was white, I guess… & I was looking at her all the time, after she finished her order… she looked at me… we were like 5 seconds standing all the time looking at each other… my friend (Julio) realized this… I acted like I don't really know her… the worst thing is… she had a ring engagement… which means she was engaged to someone… so I didn't wanna to get in trouble with her & her fiancé… I went on my own… then after we finished… (Julio) started to flirt with her & her friends… I told him not to… but he insists… I threatened him if doesn't shut his mouth… he's gonna get got….

(Xavier Woods): Way to go, homie.

(Hunico): So I went to see when my match is going to start… oh sorry… didn't mention you guys that she was calling her fiancé on the phone, because he didn't come with her, she was yelling like "You promised me to come here… this is our engagement & you're just busy? With what?"… I was really angry about that… she finished her call when she saw me… staring at me but I turned around… her friend noticed me looking at her… they went to confront her that she's engaged & this is not good… yada, yada, yada… then I went to see, when my match is going to start… they say it's right now… I rushed myself to see my stupid friend, & I still calling him stupid, after what he did to her, to her friends… I found myself scaling him, & telling him with Spanish, that women must have some respect… the four of them understood "Respeto"… & I told them that I'm sorry, & he'll never do that again… still… she was looking at me… & I looked at her before I look on the road… I was… really… distracted by her… I lost the match, & I looked at her… not because she was a bad luck… but at least I felt like…. That's enough for now.

(Xavier Woods): Whoa! That was really… touching. 'sniff' anyway, men don't cry, right?

(Hunico): Hahahaha… that's right.

(Seth Rollins): Say, my friend… you never told us about your problem.

(Xavier Woods): No, I don't actually.

(Hunico): Come on, man… say something… decir lo que hay en tu corazón 'say what's in your heart'.

(Richie Steamboat): At least… we told you about us… tell us about yourself.

(Xavier Woods): Well… I wanted to be just like (Rollins)… to be a popular, that's all.

(Hunico): you're not… in love or something?

(Xavier Woods): Nah… not interested.

(Hunico): C'mon… there must be.

(Xavier Woods): Well… it's my cousin… we were like more than brother & sister… we were best friends… I told her one day I'm gonna be a wrestler… & she believed me without sayin' like my parents does "c'mon, you're still graduated from Phycology studies & so on" that's why I like her.

(Seth Rollins): Where she works?

(Xavier Woods): In Cleveland, Ohio… as a waitress in Starbucks.

(Hunico): Not bad.

(Xavier Woods): Ok, guys…. Let's go to sleep now.

(Richie Steamboat): You know what, guys… I feel happy after I told you the truth.

(Seth Rollins): There's nothing better than the truth, my man.

(Hunico): Yeah, right.

He muttered as (Woods) felt something wrong about him…

(Xavier Woods): You're ok, man?

(Hunico): I'm fine… I'm fine… let's… Go to sleep.

The four of them go to sleep as they turn off the light.

_The End_

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this story, give your reviews if you like it or not, i'm bad ae English sometimes, i'm from middle east.**_


End file.
